


Hiding in the Closet

by blue_skyes



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Coercion, Gen, Kidnapping, slight child abuse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: When there's a monster in your closet, do you listen or do you not?





	Hiding in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea for a fic when I saw caustic-synishade's recent drawing of Anti hiding in someone's closet. http://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/post/163003081207/dad-theres-a-monster-in-my-closet I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Songs used for inspiration:  
> Devil in Me - Halsey  
> Seven Devils - Florence and the Machine

“I’m on my way Stacy! I promise! The highway is just backed up! I’ll be there in like 10 minutes!” Chase sighed, as the woman on the other end of the line, his ex-wife Stacy, yelled at him for being late yet again to pick up his kids. He loved his kids dearly. Hunter, who was 6, was the sweetest boy one could ever meet, wanted to be just like his dad, and spent as much time as he could with Chase, wanting to learn all of his dad’s tricks. Scarlett, at 10, was a fiery girl, as her name suggested. Part of her loved her dad, as he had never done her any wrong, but she also was old enough to understand how he hurt her mom, so she wasn’t always the happiest when it was Chase’s weekend with her.

Chase tried his best to rush through the traffic, and 10 minutes later, as he promised, he was there. Once approaching the house, he knocked on the door. A couple minutes passed, and Chase was worried, hoping Stacy wasn’t keeping the kids from him again. Finally the door opened, and there stood his son and daughter, bags in hand, with Stacy behind them.

“Daddy!” Hunter shouted, running into his dad’s arms. Chase hugged him, pulling Hunter up with one arm, using his free one to pull Scarlett into a side hug.

“How are my kids?” Chase asked, laughing.

“Great! I missed you Daddy! Are you gonna show me some more tricks?” Hunter asked excitedly, wrapping his arms around Chase’s neck.

“I sure am, kiddo! And you Scarlett? How’s my girl?” Chase ruffled her hair, leaving a scowl to form on Scarlett’s face as he did.

“I’m fine…” She mumbled, before turning back to her mother. “Mom, do we _have_ to go with dad? I don’t want to go! Jenna’s having a sleepover this weekend!”

“I know sweetie.” Stacy frowned. “But you have to. You can go sleepover at Jenna’s house next weekend. And you,” She turned to look at Chase, a stern look on her face and an edge to her voice. “I don’t want you being late again! I’m only letting you see the kids because the law says I have to. Or else I wouldn’t even do that. Next time you show up late, I’ll be sure to get our lawyers involved.”

Chase frowned. “Oh come on Stacy! Don’t be like that! And you know, we wouldn’t have to worry about this if you’d just take me back! I said I was sorry a million times!”

“No Chase, I won’t take you back. Now take the kids and get going.” She leaned in and placed a kiss on the cheeks of both Hunter and Scarlett, waving goodbye as they left.

They arrived back at Chase’s apartment, and each child instantly went into their own room. Chase wasn’t the richest of men, but at least he was able to afford a place with enough rooms for him and his kids. The day was spent with Scarlett glued to the tv and texting her friends, while Chase spent most of his time with Hunter, teaching him one of his newest tricks, _‘The Easter Egg Hunt’._

When night came around, and they had had dinner, it was time for the kids to go to bed. The kids went to bed, Scarlett surprisingly being the one to put up a fight. “But dad, mom lets me stay up till 9 on weekends!” She whined.

“Now Scarlett, your mom’s not here. I’m the one in charge, and if you go to bed now, maybe I’ll consider changing your bedtime for next weekend. Sound good?” That was enough for Scarlett, and though she wasn’t exactly tired, she went to bed instantly.

The next day, the kids got up early, and after a breakfast of pancakes, one thing even Scarlett would admit she enjoyed about her dad, they got ready and went out to the mall shopping. Hunter needed some new clothes, as he was growing faster than Chase and Stacy anticipated, and Chase promised Scarlett that if she came along, he’d buy her something too. Everything seemed to be going fine, but every once in a while, Chase was sure they were being watched or followed, but every time he looked behind him, there was no one there. The rest of the day went swimmingly, no fights, no complaints from either child, and before any of them knew it, the weekend was already over.

The following morning Chase dropped his kids off at school, kissing them goodbye, and promising to see them in two weeks.  He watched his kids walk inside the building, and before he drove off, the eerie feeling of being watched came back again, and he thought he saw another green haired person disappear through the trees in the nearby woods, but he shook it off as a stress hallucination, and drove home, off to film more videos for his channel.

Two weeks have passed, and this time Chase was on time to pick up his kids. The door opened not long after he knocked, and there were his kids again, with Stacy behind. “Oh look,” Stacy remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “ _The_ Chase Brody, on time for once!”

“Don’t start Stacy.” Chase sighed. “I’ve been on time plenty of times.”

“Mhm.” She remarked, rolling her eyes. “Just try and keep this up for once, okay? I’m sick and tired of having the kids ready on time, only to have to wait for you to show up late.”

“I promise.” Chase crossed his heart, looking at Stacy. “Now kids, shall we get going?” He took the kids back to the apartment, and once again, the day was fairly uneventful. It was Sunday, when the problems began. Chase began to hear footsteps in the house, though he and the kids were all together, and there was no one else around. A couple of times, he heard crashes in his bedroom, only to find a couple books on the floor that had fallen from the bookcase. Everything was getting strange, and he wasn’t liking it, so he began to keep a closer eye on his kids. Dinner rolled around, and this time, Chase had cooked spaghetti, the kids’ favorite, something to distract them from the worry that clouded his mind. They all ate their fill, and when helping Hunter get ready for bed, Hunter asked something that really shocked Chase.

“Daddy, can you stay with me tonight?” He asked in the softest voice.

“Why’s that Hunter?” Chase’s voice was tinged with a hint of fear, but he hoped Hunter hadn’t noticed.

“Well, dad, there’s a monster in my closet…” Hunter’s voice trailed off at the end, and after a couple seconds, he continued. “I only saw his bright green eyes, but I know he was in there!”

Chase hoped that his son was making this up, but he seemed to have quickly been proven wrong.

“The green eyes?” Scarlett asked from the doorway to Hunter’s room. “Yeah I saw those too! I saw them in my closet last weekend!”

“W-Why didn’t you say anything then sweetie?” Chase tried his best to sturdy his voice, and not show his kids the fear he was feeling.

“Well I didn’t think he was real, so I just ignored it and went to sleep!” She shrugged.

“And Scarlett, dear, do you see these eyes at your mom’s house too?”

“Nope!” She shook her head. “I’ve only seen them here, at your house!”

“Well go to bed sweetie, everything’s fine. I’ll be here with Hunter, just to show you the monster’s not real.” Scarlett turned and left for her room, and Chase tucked Hunter into bed. “Now how about a story to help you sleep hmm?” Chase read Hunter one of his favorite books, and as he got up to leave, Hunter pouted.

“Daddy you can’t leave! You promised to stay here to keep the monster away!”

Chase sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “So I did, didn’t I.” He turned off the light, and sat back down in the chair next to Hunter’s bed. “I’ll be right here, don’t you worry, I’ll keep the monster away. You just sleep.” Hunter smiled a sleepy smile, and turned over. Chase decided to stay for 15 minutes until Hunter was sure to not wake up before leaving. As he sat there, he found himself growing sleepier and sleepier, until he fell asleep, right there where he sat.

 

When he awoke, he looked at the clock, thinking he had only slept 5-10 minutes, when in fact, it was 11:55, and he had slept for quite a few hours. Chase looked over at Hunter’s bed, to see how he was sleeping, only to find that his son was missing from his bed. “Hunter? Hunter?!” He cried out in agony, hoping his son would respond. When no answer came, he began to search the apartment. Hunter wasn’t in the bathroom, or the kitchen, so he decided to check Scarlett’s room, to see if he was sleeping in there instead. But when he entered, he found that Scarlett was missing from her bed as well. He went back to Hunter’s room to grab his cell phone where he left it, in order to call the police, but stepping inside, he found Hunter’s closet door wide open, which it wasn’t before. Chase walked inside to investigate, but as soon as he was in, he was knocked out.

Opening his eyes, Chase found that he was no longer in his apartment, but in a big room that seemed to be dimly lit, but entirely built of concrete. “H-Hello?! Is anyone there?!” He shouted out as he stood, his voice a little shaky with fear. As he did, more lights turned on, temporarily blinding Chase as his eyes adjusted. There before him, stood a man who looked almost exactly like him, though his hair was a darker shade of green, and he wore all black. He had a bright red scar on his neck, and his eyes were pure black with a glowing green iris. Next to him, on a metal table, bound and gagged, were his kids, struggling and crying. “My, my, Chase, how nice to finally meet you.” The man said, extending his hand as he approached Chase.

“W-Who are you?!” Chase shouted. “And what do you want with my kids?! Are you going to hurt them?!” Chase’s voice began to shake as he mentioned his kids, worried as to what might happen to them.

“Me? Why I, am Antisepticeye. Though you can call me Anti. And I don’t want your kids.” Anti giggled. “They were just an excuse to get you to listen to what I want.”

“A-And if I don’t?” Chase replied.

“Well then Chase,” Anti smirked evilly. “Let’s just say Hunter will become the _hunted_ , and _Scar_ lett, well, she’ll definitely be living up to her name when I’m done with her.”

“Please don’t hurt them! Please!” Chase fell to his knees, and began to beg, hoping that would change the demon’s mind.

“Oh I won’t hurt them, as long as you do what I say.”

“I’ll do anything! I promise! Just set them free!” Chase was near sobs now, he loved his kids, and didn’t want to lose them, in any way.

“Well then, it’s quite easy. I need you to help me with an… experiment me and a friend of mine are conducting. What do you say?” Anti extended his hand out once more, waiting for Chase to take the deal.

“I’m in. Anything to save my kids.” He sighed, not knowing the severity of what was to come as he shook Anti’s hand.

“Good.” Anti smirked, laughing evilly, as his magic spread through their hands, binding the deal.

“A-And my kids?” Chase looked at them, still sobbing, watching their father make a deal with a demon.

“Well that’s easy. I’m going to let them go, and in the morning, they won’t remember any of this. It’ll be like nothing has changed. Now good night Chase, I’ll see you tomorrow…”

Chase passed out, darkness surrounding him, and he woke up in the chair he had originally fallen asleep in, with Hunter in his bed, sleeping soundly. He thought he had only dreamt it, but the glint of bright green eyes winking at him from the darkness of Hunter’s closet confirmed it wasn’t.

The next morning, the kids awoke, and everything seemed normal. He asked them if they had slept well, to which they replied they had, no bad dreams or anything. Chase dropped the kids off and kissed each of them goodbye, hugging them tight, knowing full well that whatever was to come, he was never going to see his kids again. Chase sat there for a moment, letting everything sink in. He drove home, silently crying at the loss of his kids

Stepping inside the apartment, he found Anti, the same demon from last night, just sitting on his couch, waiting for him. “So Chase,” Anti said as he stood and turned towards Chase. “Are you ready for the fun to begin?” Chase nodded and they disappeared, Chase Brody never to be seen again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, I hope you enjoyed it! This was a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it done as I have a lot of work to do, but it was an idea I wasn't going to let get away from me. If you enjoyed it, I'd love it if you could please leave me a comment and/or a kudos, it really makes my day seeing people enjoy my work! And if you didn't like it, please tell me what you didn't like, and I'll be sure to take it to heart, as I'm always willing to grow with constructive criticism! Thanks again for reading, and I love you all <3


End file.
